Inherent Absence Of Light
by prideisasin
Summary: When a new aganet joins the FBI she's got everyman talking, including Skinner. But when the entire biulding is taken over by an unseen force only she and Skinner can stop it. I know early bad summery. Sorry I promise the story is way better
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

**A/N This kind of goes along with my other fic Christmas shopping is never fun. But it's okay if you haven't read it. Oh and yes I stole the name from Criminal Minds.**

Inherent Absence of Light

Helena Charters scrunched her nose as she sipped the coffee that she had just bought from the vender outside the J. Edgar Hoover building. She walked up to the building. Helena dropped the cup of coffee on the garbage, adjusted her black double breasted trench coat and walked in. She flashed her badge to the door man and was given directions. As she walked off she could feel the man's eyes following her. This happened so often it stopped bothering her. She had an amazing body and perfectly toned legs.

She got onto the elevator. Helena found the A.D's office with surprising ease. But most things came with ease to her. Helena was smart and pretty. She stepped into to the office to be greeted by his secretary. "Hello?" Arlene said. "Hi, I'm Dr. Helena Charters." She informed Arlene. "Oh, right the new transfer." She said smiling. "Hi I'm Arlene. The Assistant Director is busy right now. Why don't you take a seat." Helena looked at Arlene and it was like looking in a mirror. Both of them had short red hair and pale skin. But even there feature were similar. A round face and thin nose.

Helena sat down on the couch and responded to a txt that her niece had sent her. "Texting your boyfriend?" Arlene asked. "No. I'm single. It's my niece." She said with a smirk. "Yeah me, too." She said putting down a file. "Do you find it odd that we look exactly alike?" She leaned on her hands and looked at Helena. "Yes." Helena said looking up at her. Arlene's phone rang. "Yes sir, I'll send her right in." Helena stood up and brushed some lint off of her black pencil skirt. "He's ready for you." Arlene said. "Good luck." She added. For some reason she liked Helena.

Helena opened the door and confidently walked into the office. Skinner stood up and met her at the door. "Do you prefer Agent or Dr. Charters. "He asked offering his hand. "Either is fine." She shook his hand. Helena had the same effect on him that she had on every man. He was dazzled by her beauty. She sat down across from his desk. He sat down and pulled her file out from under a stack. "May I ask why you punched your superior in the face?" He asked. He was surprised that the tiny adorable agent in front of him could break the man's nose. "He was trying to seduce me and he attacked me when I refused him, of course everyone believed him instead of me." She said this calmly. "So the moral of this story is not to hit on you?" He asked smirking. "Only if I don't like you." She said. It came out before she realized she was flirting. She blushed and looked at her hands. Skinner smirked to himself. "You graduated from Yale." He commented. "yes." She said. She was very glad that the subject changed. "It says that you did a lot of undercover work?" He asked. "Yes, I took up acting in High school so The FBI has had me do some smaller undercover work. Nothing too big." Helena said modestly. "Very nice."

As he said this Helena's phone rang. Her ring tone was Back in Black by AC/DC, it was set for her niece. Helena blushed and silenced it. "Sorry, it was my niece she's on winter break." Skinner smiled at her. "It's alright. I have a teenaged niece, too. Her names Sarah." He told her. Helena smirked. "My family has the weird tradition of naming their children after Shakespeare characters. My brother was nice and named his daughter Juliet." She told him. "I don't think Helena is that bad." He said. "My brother's name is Macbeth. We call him Mac." Helena informed him. "Oh." He said. "Yeah." She said. "Do you want to see your office?" He asked. "Yes, of course." Helena said.

Skinner lead Helena down the hall to the forensics labs. In the back of the room was her office. The room was small but had a really nice view of the city. There was already a name plate her desk. "I'll let you get settled." Skinner said retreating from the office. "Thank you." She said. He nodded and left. She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack along with her purse. She put her phone down on her desk and then picked it up and read the txt. It read:

**How is your first day going?**

Helena quickly typed her response. She said:

**It's ok. But my office is the size of a postage stamp.**

Helena put the phone down and logged into the computer her username was her name and she used _Folie a Deux_ as her password (translation double insanity or as Scully would say A Madness Shared by Two) It's a psychological disorder that Helena had great interest in.

There was a knock at her door. "It's open." She said. Her team walked in. They were a group of nerds, but not in the annoying way, and not one of them was over 35. There was six of them in total. 4 men and two woman. "Hi." One of the woman said. She was clearly the youngest. Agent Reilly, she was blond and had bright green eyes. "Welcome." The other woman said. Agent Lewis was the contrary to Reilly. She was African American and probably the oldest of the group, making her around 34. One of the guys, Agent Preston, looked shy and nervous. He had deep brown eyes and brown hair. One of the other guys, Agent Patterson, was big in a muscular way with messy blond hair and a dazzling smile. The last guys were both chubby and were laughing about something that one of them just said. Agents Potter and Clay.

Helena stood up and surveyed each of them. Preston shrunk under her glance. Potter and Clay stopped laughing. "Alright I'm Agent Helena Charters. You can call me Helena. Actually I prefer it. I'm very pleased to be working with you. I've gone over your files and I know that you are some of the best and brightest that FBI has to offer and I am going to utilize you all to the best of your abilities. There will be no more slacking. And if one of you could tell me where I could get a decent cup of coffee I would be grateful." Helena ended her speech by giving them a dazzling smile. Reilly whispered "I like her," to Preston. "Um, Ag- Helena the cafeteria serves up an okay cup a joe." Potter said. "Thank you, Preston can you show me the way to the Cafeteria?" He nodded.

Helena wanted a chance to talk to him. She wanted to know why he was so shy. She needed her team to work together like a well oiled machine and she wasn't sure if his shyness would interfere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

**A/N The story was supposed to be written in first person but I forgot to do that on the first part so I'm switching over. Sorry!**

Inherent Absence of Light

The cafeteria was packed. But I still managed to be seen by everyone in the room. At least every man. I could tell that Agent Preston was uncomfortable with all the people looking at us. SO, I quickly got her coffee and we left the cafeteria. "Why are you so shy?" I asked as I sipped her coffee. "Wow your blunt." He said. "Sorry, but I am serious." I said. "I'm a geek, I'm social awkward. I've always been." He said. "And the other guys pick on me." He said. "Alright I promise to stop them from picking on you if you promise to be a bit more courageous. Do we have a deal?" I asked. He thought for a second and nodded. "Alright deal. Thanks Doctor." He said. "Helena." I corrected. "Right." He said smiling.

I got back to my office. I had a new txt and a new e-mail. I checked the e-mail first. It said:

_Hey, Its Arlene. Do you wanna go to lunch around 12?_

I quickly responded telling her that I would love to. Then I checked the txt. It was from Juliet. I told her that I had to go. I figured now would be a good time to get to work. I left my office and looked my team. "How can I help?" I asked. "You wanna help?" Agent Lewis asked. "Wow, you really are different from our last boss." Clay said. "You any good with ballistics?" Patterson asked. He held up a gun in a clear evidence bag. "Yeah." I crossed the room and took the gun. Patterson filled m e in a little on the case. Then I printed the gun. "Yes." I said under my breath. "Did you get a print?" Reilly asked me. "Yeah." I said. "I was gonna run some prints want me to run yours too?" She asked "Yeah that would be great. Thanks." I said. She took the print. I put a pair of protective ear muffs(well that's what I call them) and loaded a bullet into the gun. I shot it into the tank. I got the bullet and then the bullet that had been pulled from the body and examined them under a microscope. "Very nice." I said. "DO you always talk to yourself while you work?" Patterson asked. He was standing at the microscope beside me to exam some sort of trace material. "Yeah, a little. Sorry." I said. Clay and Potter got up. "Alright were going to lunch anyone wanna come?" Potter asked. No one moved. "Alright, but you'll miss us when were gone." Clay said. We all laughed. "That's likely." Lewis said sarcastically. This caused Lily to blush and laugh more.

A few minutes later Arlene walked in. "Hey, get your coat." She said. "Alright hold on." I walked into my office and removed my lab coat. Then I put my coat and got my purse and call phone. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Do you like sushi?" She asked. "Yeah, of course." I said. "Good, I'll drive."

We walked out to the parking lot and got into her car. She drove to the restaurant. We ordered and then she said to me "I have some gossip concerning you." She said. "Already?" I said. "That's inconceivable!" She laughed. "Apparently not. I've got bad gossip and some other gossip that I'm not sure about."

"Start with the bad." I told her. "Ok, I heard this just before I left. A bunch of the guys have a bet going to see who can ask you out first." She said. "Whats the pool?" I asked. At last job it reached 1,000 before I found out. "It's already like 400. Oh do you wanna hear the other gossip?" She asked. "Of course." I said. "Some one likes you." She said. "Well aberrantly a lot of people like me." I said. "No someone not involved in the bet. This would actually be a serious relationship. In fact I'm a little jealous." Now I was interested. "Alright, who is it?" I asked. I made a mistake of taking a sip of my ice tea. "The Assistant Director." I gagged on the tea. She gave me a napkin. "Breath." She ordered. I coughed a few times and then I was breathing. "So, is that good or bad?" She asked. "Very good." I said. "How do you find out?" I asked. "Just a woman intuition. And he was asking me what I thought about you and how the bet is stupid because you're a woman not a trophy." She said taking a bite of her sushi. "Yeah, I'm thinking he likes me." I said as I popped a piece of sushi in my own my mouth. "Oh my God." I said. "This is so good." She nodded. "Why do you think I come here?" She said. "Hey, who did you ditch to have lunch with me?" I asked surely she had to eat lunch with someone. "No one." She said. "What do you mean. Don't you usually eat lunch with someone?" I asked. "Nope." She said. "You never have lunch with someone. " I said "Well sometimes but I usually eat alone." She said. "Ok, not anymore." I told her. She smiled at me.

I walked back into the lab. "Hey, Boss the Assistant Director is waiting in your office."Patterson said. "Alright, when I'm out we're having a group meeting." Everyone nodded and I walked into my office. Skinner was sitting on one of the two chairs in front of my desk. "Hello, sir." I said. "Hello, Charters." I crossed the room and took off my coat and put it on the coat rack. I sat down across from him. "I just wanted to see how your first day was going." He said. "It's going very well. I like my team and they work well, so no complaints." I decided it would be smarter to keep my mouth shut about the gossip that Arlene gave me. I didn't want to get her in trouble. "Are you sure?" he asked. "yeah, I think I really like it here. I didn't even have to eat lunch by myself." I said. "Who did you have lunch with?" He said. He looked tense. He was fishing, trying to see if I went with a guy. "Your assistant." I said. He looked less tense and he smiled. "Well I just wanted to check in." He stood up. I walked around the desk and shook his hand. I decided to be a little flirtatious and I gave him my dazzling smile that I knew enchanted people(men mostly.) He smiled back. Then he left my office.

I walked out of my office a few minutes later to find my team in a semi circle. I sat on one of the counter tops. "Alright, I have an idea." They all looked at me. "I know in the past you were all doing everything. SO I was thinking it would run more smoothly if we all just worked in our area of expertise. I'll take ballistics. Potter and Clay you guys can do A/V, Preston you can do DNA, Lewis you can do toxicology, Reilly you get fingerprints, and Patterson you get all the trace material." They nodded. Clay raised his hand. "Yes, Clay?" I asked. "I can do writing analysis on the off chance that we get any notes or letters?" he asked. "Sure why not." Writing analysis was very hard. At least that was my understanding of it. "Cool." He said. I hopped off the counter top. "Let's get back to work." I said. Everyone went to their stations.

Agent Mulder walked in. He was holding an evidence bag with colt revolver in it. "Very old school, very nice." I said. "Who are you?" He asked. "Sorry, Agent Charters. I just transferred." I told him. "Great, where's Edwards?" He asked. "Retired. I'm the new Head Forensics." I told him. I was slightly 

disgruntled. The chances are he knew who I was and was playing dumb. "Oh, we'll I just got back I was on a 6 year vacation. Sorry. Can you test this for prints and compare it to this bullet?" he gave me a bullet in a smaller evidence bag and then he gave me the gun. "I'll call you when I get the results." He gave me a business card and he left. My cell phone buzzed at my hip. It was txt from Arlene:

**Pool just hit 600**

I laughed to myself and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

**A/N The story was supposed to be written in first person but I forgot to do that on the first part so I'm switching over. Sorry!**

Inherent Absence of Light

A few days had gone by and it was clear that my team was begging to worship me. Any time I was about to say something they all hung on my every word. Arlene and I still had lunch together every day. And sometimes we would sneak off and go shopping. One day I had been waiting for her while she was on the phone. I sat down on the edge of her desk and skimmed the romance novel she was reading. Romance novel's weren't really my style. I would rather read a mystery or a drama (with some sort of romance in them of course.)

So, anyway I was sitting on her desk when Skinner came out of his office. I waved. I didn't want to make noise to distract her. "Come here." He mouthed. I stood up and followed him into his office. "You two going to lunch?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. "How's your team?" He asked. Ok, this was just becoming more awkward as time passed. Would he just ask me out already! "There good." I said. "Well things seem to be running more smoothly. You're a better boss than Edwards was." He said. I smiled. "Thank you." There was a moment of silence. "I'm gonna go see if Arlene is off the phone." I said. I started to walk towards the door. He blocked the door and grabbed my arm. "Wait. Please." He said. I backed away from the door. "Alright." I said. He nervously cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going to dinner with me." He asked. "I'm very interested. How about tomorrow?" He nodded. "We can leave from work." He said. I leaned onto my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I left.

"Hey, are we going to lunch?" She asked. "Yeah. I have some gossip for you." I said.

The following day I sat in my office. Skinner, sorry Walter, would be picking me in a few minutes. I took of my suit jacket and un-buttoned one of the buttons on my blouse to reveal a bit of cleavage. Am not easy but I'm not a nun either. I touched up my make-up and then my cell phone rang. I had recently set Take Me or Leave Me from RENT for whenever she calls me. "Hello, Arlene." I said, "Hey, he just left his office." She said. "Alright thanks. I'll call you tonight." I hung up my phone seconds before he knocked on my office door. "Come in." I said. He opened the door. I could see that my team had all left for the day. He closed the door behind him. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah, let me just get my coat." He lifted my coat off the coat rack and held it out so that I could easily slip it on. "Thank You." I said. I got my purse. He opened the door for me and put his hand on my upper back. He was being such a gentleman. He even opened the car door for me. For once I was blushing. Usually I could have a man wrapped around my finger with a smile and a strut. Walter was different. And my not sure how that makes me feel.

"Are you a vegetarian?" He asked. "No, why?" I asked. "There's this restaurant. It's burger but its upper scale, there really good." He told me. He kept his eyes on the road. I blushed for some reason. What is wrong with me? I thought. We can't I be my normal charming self? My cell rang Back in Black. "Your niece?" He asked. "Yeah." I said silencing it. "How old is she?" He asked. "14 next month. I'm going to surprise by showing up on her door step. My brothers even letting her take the day off from school." I told him. "Well, aren't you nice." He glanced down at me for the first time.

"I guess. But I've always been close with my brother and one of my sisters." I said. "How many siblings do you have?" He asked. "3, I'm the youngest. My brother is the oldest, like I said his name is Macbeth. He's 3 years older than me. Then two of my sisters are twins, there a year older than me. Their names are Hermia and Titania; actually I think she goes by Michelle now. I haven't spoken to her in like 5 years and she threw out of her apartment." I told him. "Your own sister threw you out of her apartment?" he asked. "Yeah, it's weird because I'm really close with Hermia. She's Chief of Staff at St. Francis Hospital." I said. I enjoy gloating about her. She's twice as smart as me and just as pretty. Somehow she's still single. "In D.C?" He asked. "Yep. My brother is head of Day Shift at the New York City Crime Lab." I also enjoy gloating about him. "And your other sister?" He asked. "She's a nurse in Massachusetts. She actually caused an X-File. She claims that she was raped by ghost" I laughed. That idea was just so insane. She always did things for attention. "Ok that's a little crazy." He said. "That's Titania." I said.

He pulled into the parking lot. The second I got out of the car I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. It was cold. Walter took my side. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him to keep my warm. I was very thankful.

The restaurant was very good. I ordered a veggie burger. "I thought you said that you weren't a vegetarian. " He commented. "I'm not, but my niece is. We have deal. I told her that I would eat a veggie burger 3 times a month if she would stop trying to convert me. She once e-mailed me pictures of a slaughter house. I couldn't eat meat for a week." I said. "You poor thing." He said sarcastically. "Hey, veggie burgers aren't that bad." I took a bite. This veggie burger was actually very good. The two of skimmed the desert menu. I told him that I was fine but he insisted that we share a slice of chocolate cake. The second he said chocolate I was sold. The cake was also very good.

When we walked out to the car he held me against him again. I leaned my head against him. He seemed less tense than he did in the office. But then again he was the assistant director and I don't even want to know about all the b.s that he has to deal with. Even at my last job I had to deal with so much politics it made my head spin. Thankfully my team ran so smoothly that they could probably work without me. He drove back to the office, and pulled up to my car. "Um do you wanna go back to my place for a cup of coffee?" He nodded. "I'll follow you." He said.

I got out of the car and got into mine as fast as I could. He could see him smiling at me. He followed closely behind me. About half way threw the trip he called me. "Yes?" I asked. "You drive slow." He said. I looked at him in my rearview mirror. He laughed. "Hey, I'm doing the speed limit."I told him. "yeah, yeah, yeah. Can't you speed a little?" He was joking of course. "Not gonna happen." I said. I pulled into my driveway a few minutes later. He pulled in behind me. I unlocked my door and my puppy jumped up from the couch. She was a small Labrador Retriever named Lily. "Lily!" I said lifting her up. She was only 3 months old, so she was very small. "Hold on I gotta take her out." I walked into the kitchen and out the side door into my backyard. I put her down, she did her business and we went back inside. Walter was sitting on my couch. I starts brewing the coffee and then I joined him. "Is this your family?" He asked lifting a picture off my end table. "Yes." I said. "You're the only red head?" It was true. "Yeah it's the only thing I get from my dad." I told him.

"I think it's pretty." He ran one of his hands threw my hair. I let him kiss me. In fact I kissed him back. I slid my hands up his chest, over his shoulder, and around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist pulling us closer together. It grew to the point that we were making out. We broke apart and I put my head on his chest. He pulled me onto his lap. "Some coffee." He said. I laughed. Lily curled up beside us. "Cute dog." He said. He reached out to pet her head. She wagged her tai. "I think she likes me." He said. "She's not the only one." I told him. He kissed me again. "I should go." He said. He lifted me off his lap. Instead of hugging good bye we once again kissed. "Good night." He said. "Good night." I said. I closed the door behind him and locked it. I leaned back against the door and squealed like a 13 year old girl. I sat back down and started petting Lily. "Do you like Walter?" I asked. Her ears perked up and she started wagging her tail. "Yeah, me too." I reached for my phone to call Arlene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris Carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

A few weeks had gone by since our first date and every chance we could get we were together. I think I've been happier, but maybe it's just me. Arlene often tells us how cute we are together. Oh and just a little tip. Never hook up with a guy a few weeks before Christmas, it's impossible to shop for them.

I walked out of office and into the lab. I was barely reading the file in my hands. "Come on dude, Friday night. Well go out and will get some chicks." Paterson was saying to Preston. Preston looked uneasy. "I-I have stuff to do." He said. "Dude, I'm starting to think that your gay." Paterson said flatly. "I'm not gay." Preston told him. I walked up behind Paterson and smacked him upside his head. I kept walking to my station. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. "Don't make fun of people it's rude." I told him. He groaned and left the lab. Reilly started laughing. Preston thanked me. I gave a low bow. "thank you, thank you." I said. They all started clapping. I laughed and got to work.

I processed a few guns (of all variety) and then I met Arlene and Walter for lunch. "Hey." I said when I saw them waiting for me. "Hey, sweetie." Walter said. He kissed me. "Awww." Arlene mumbled. "Shut up!" we both said. She laughed. "We going?" I asked. "Yeah." Arlene said. "Shot gun." I said. She huffed "Fine." She said. Walter laughed at us. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we left.

The rest of the office had found out that we were together at the Christmas party. A lot of men seemed upset and most of the woman just seemed surprised. Reilly had ran over and hugged me the second that word got around.

We got to the restaurant, it was the sushi place that Arlene and I had gone to on my first day. About half way through the meal I got a txt from Juliet. She said she was bored I responded:

**Than start paying attention to your teacher and stop txting me.**

Walter leaned over my shoulder to read the txt. "I thought you come from a family of geniuses." He said. "I do but Juliet hates math. And frankly I do to." I told him. He laughed. "I can't believe both of you are going to New York City next weekend. I'm gonna be all alone." She said pouting. "Why don't you take Friday off? I'm not going to be here. You'll have nothing to do all day." She smiled. "Thank You, Sir." She said. "Hey, Helena who are you leaving in charge of your team?" He asked. "Lewis, she's the most mature." I told him. "I could leave Preston in charge but the others don't respect him." I popped a piece of sushi into my mouth. "That sucks. I like Preston." Arlene said. "I think he likes Reilly." I said. She gave me a confused head tilt. "The little blonde that works for me. Actually I think she kinda likes him, too." I told her. "Oh, they'd be cute together." She said. "I know, right." I said. "Ok, ladies please. Remember that I don't care. In fact I don't even want to know about it."He said. "Sorry, honey." I said.

I got back to my office. Clay, Potter, and Patterson were at lunch. "hey, guys I have next Friday off. So, Lewis if you could just keep control of everyone that would be great." I said. "Can I sit in your office?" She asked. "If you don't go thru my stuff."

I told her. I picked up the sawed off Winchester rifle as Mulder walked into the room. "Hey, get chased by any mall police lately?" I asked. "Ha ha." He said. "Your bullet was a match to Mr. Blake's gun." I said. It was some case he was working on. I hadn't really read the file. "Good, but we have a problem." He said. "What do you mean we?" I asked. "There's been a series of murders, and the D.C pd needs more CSI's." He said. "SO you need me and my team. Alright who has field experience?" I turned to my team. Lewis was the only who raised her hand. The other two looked at me like I had two heads. "Ok grab some gear. They all grabbed forensics cases and Preston got one for me. "Mulder fill us in." I said.

"Ok, the deaths have taken place last night at the National Trust bank. All the employees ,except for 6, had all gone home for the day. Those 6 are dead." He told us. My team seemed to be interested. But I had a feeling that the case wouldn't be that interesting. But Mulder could certainly tell a story. "Cause of death?" I asked. "None can be found. They all seem to have just dropped dead." He told us. Alright maybe I was wrong. "Have the bodies been examined?" I asked. "Scully looked at them, but no. No examine has been done." He said.

He drove me and my team to the bank. Scully was standing outside with a few cops. My team and I got out of the car. We were let in without the need to flash our badges. To tell the truth I was a little disappointed. Lewis took Reilly to the vault where there three bodies, while Preston and I examined the staff room. Preston seemed even more uneasy than normal. " Have you ever seen a dead body before?" I asked. He shook his head. Alright start working over there I'll look around the bodies." He nodded. "Thank you." He said. Scully walked into the room. "Hey, Scully." I said. She knelt down beside the body of a young girl. "This is weird." I said. "That's why it's an X-File." She told me. "That would make sense." I said getting to work.

We had been working for a few hours when I heard some one walk into the room. I figured it was a detective so I didn't look up. The bodies had already been moved. The man knelt down in front of me. "Hey, baby." It was Walter. "Sweetie what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was wondering how six people died in bank over night without any wounds or signs of foul play." He said. We both stood up. "You're not the only one." I said. "Where's your team?" He asked. "Preston just went outside to get some fresh air. It's his first crime scene. And Lewis and Reilly should be down in the volt. Why?" I asked. "I don't know, I've got a weird feeling about this place." He was looking around the room. "Okay, Freddie." I said. "Hey, Daphne was kinda hot." He said, we both laughed.

I finished up at the crime scene and we went back to the office. It was past 5 and the rest of my team had already left. But the four of us were staying to finish up the forensic evidence we collected. Reilly looked even more uneasy than Preston had. "Lewis." I called. She was at my side in seconds. "Whats up with Reilly?" I asked. "It was her first crime scene." She said. "Alright, I'll go talk to her." I walked over to Reilly. I put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. She sniffed. "No." She said. "Oh, sweetie." I hugged her and she started crying. "It's just so horrible." She said. "I know, I know." She continued to sib into my shoulder fir a few more minutes. I consider it a bonding experience. I even gave her a nickname. Mini Fay. Mini was a character in the musical Hello Dolly! She is usually blond and very perky. This made Reilly laugh.

I was finally able to go home around 8. The second I left the office I called Walter. "Hey, do you wanna rent a movie?" I asked. Of course he said "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris Carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

We decide to rent the first Die Hard. I like it the best out of the series, although the new one is pretty good to. But what can I say I'm an Allen Rickman fan. Walter just likes action movies in general. So we were curled up on my couch with bowel of popcorn and the movie. Lily was curled up beside me with her head on my lap. I was absent mindedly petting her head as we watched the movie. "How's the case?" Walter asked. "Slow. I don't think they need us anymore. We found no evidence." I said groaning. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure you'll find something." He kissed my forehead. "Why do you have so much faith in me?" I asked. "Because you're a forensic genius. I'm really sure that you'll find something." He told me. I blushed. We went back to watching the movie.

During the scene were Allan Rickman gets thrown off the roof, I hide my face in Walters shoulder. "What?" He asked. "I don't like this part." I said still hiding my face. He laughed. "Hey!" I said into his shoulder. He kept laughing. "I'm sorry. But your adorable." He said. I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." He said, he brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face. "And your funny, and your smart, and you have amazing legs," Now I laughed. "And I love you." He said. "I love you, too." I said. We kissed. "My legs?" I asked when we broke apart. "Yeah, there amazing." He kissed me again. He rested one of his hands on my thigh. I put one of my hands on his chest. "Do you work out?" I asked tilting my head. "No, Helena I'm just naturally this buff." He said. "There is no call to be sarcastic." I said. He laughed again and soon I did too.

The next morning I got up and went for a jog. How else would I keep my legs so amazing? I always bring Lily with me, so she was running along at my side. A jogged my usual mile and turned back to jog home, When my cell buzzed at my hip. I paused my iPod and answered it. "Charters." I said. Mulder's voice responded "Hey, we've got another one." He said. "Are you at the office?" He asked. "No I went for a jog before work. I'm not even home yet. I can be at the office in 15 minutes." I told him. We hung up.

Yeah, 15 minutes if I speed. I picked up Lily and sprinted the rest of the way back. I put Lily down and tossed my iPod on to the counter. I grabbed a suet and a white shirt and I ran into the shower. I took a 30 second shower just to wash off the sweet that I had worked up. I got dressed and put my hair up. I put on red lip-tick and shimmery eye-shadow(It actually looked very nice) and left. I met my team and I called Mulder back. "Reilly, Lewis and Preston were in the field again." I said. They grabbed there gear and Mulder walked in. "Were gonna need your whole team." He said. "Alright." He handed me the keys to the company van. I winced. "Patterson, Potter and Clay. Come on you guys too." They got case as well. I got one and we left.

The company van was black ,thank god and could fit 7 people and all of our evidence comfortably. I drove and Lewis was in the passenger seat. Clay and Patterson were arguing in the back and Reilly and Potter was trying to calm them down. Preston was looking absent mindedly out the window. "Will you, too stop that!" I said. I glanced back at them in the rear view mirror. They shrunk under my glance.

"Christ I feel like a soccer mom!" I said. Lewis started laughing. "Hey, you're my second in command, Dad." She pouted and looked at her hand. I just noticed an engagement ring. "Oh my god. When did this happen?" I asked. "Last Saturday." She said. "Does everyone else know?" I asked. "No. I don't want them to know. You see were getting married in Massachusetts. Her names Lacey." She said. "Congrats!" I said. "I know how hard it is to plan a wedding, just take off whatever time you need. I mean notify me first but then you can have the time off." I told her. It faze me at all. I'm not judgmental and I could care less what her sexual preference was. She's a good agent.

We pulled into the building. It was actually a Museum. I hate working at museum; they never let you touch anything. How can I find evidence if I can't print anything? It's also kinda creepy if you've got a bunch of paintings and statues staring at me. I always imagine those old movies were the killer is watching you through the eyes of a painting. I hope I don't get left alone again. But then again if Walter suddenly walked in I wouldn't mind.

My team and I stepped out of the van. I pocketed the keys and we walked over to Mulder and Scully. "Hey." I said. "Give us the details." I told them. "Alright, we've got 8 bodies threw out the Museum." Mulder said. "Same thing as the bank. There are no obvious causes of death." Scully said. "Ok." I said. We walked in to the Museum. A cop handed us maps that marked were the bodies were. "Thank you." I said. I handed a map to Patterson and then one to Clay. "Clay and Potter and you guys take that body. Preston and Reilly go with Patterson. And Lewis your with me." We all went off in different directions.

"So, when's the wedding?" I asked. She smiled. "3 months, were going to Hawaii for our honey moon." She smiled and got a longing look in her eyes. "I'm sure you'll have fun." I told her. "Do you want to see a picture of us?" She asked. "Of course." I said. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons. She handed me the phone. I looked at a picture of Lewis and beautiful pale blond woman. "She's pretty." I told her. Lewis smiled. "She is." She said.

We walked into the east wing. This was of course the Egyptian wing. Complete with two mummified corpses. And two fresh corpses. Mummies always seem to freak me out. I guess I watched to many bad horror films as a kid. Lewis shivered. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I don't like mummies." She said. "that makes two of us. Ok now I know to check the maps before I hand them out. I'm sure Clay and Potter would love this." I said. I knelt down beside one of the bodies. She was laughing. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I'm sorry that was just really funny." She said. We got to work.

Just like the other case we found nothing. And just like before Walter walked in. "hello." He said. "Hi!" I said. "Assistant Director." Lewis said, she was a little surprised. "Agent." He said looking at her. He knelt down beside me. "Care to shed any little on this?" He asked. "No light to shed." I told him. "Is that even a phrase?" He asked. "I have no idea." I said. He laughed. "I thought that you had issues with mummies." He lowered his voice. "I didn't look at the map before I handed them out." I said. "What are you thinking." I asked him. He had that look. "I don't know." He said.

We got back to the office. We missed lunch, so my team and I went down to the cafeteria. "Did anybody actually find anything?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Ugh!" I said. I eat my lunch and went to go see Mulder and Scully. I knocked and there office door. Mulder answered it. "Hey, I was wondering if you found anything out." I asked. Scully looked confused. "Why are you so interested?" She asked. "It's a weird case." I said. "Let me tell you something about the X-Files." He offered me a chair. I sat down. "All of the cases are weird." He said. "I gather that. But you must have some idea as to what's killing these people." I told him. I wasn't going to back down. "We think that there is something that was in the museum that was cursed. But we have no idea how it got to the bank." He said. I nodded. "Thank you." I said. I stood to leave. "Wait." Scully said. She handed me a file. "Whats this?" I asked. "Coroner's report." She said. "Thank You." I said. I left.

I sat in my office reviewing the file. And then I did research on the museum. And then it hit me. I wanted to be part of the X-Files.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris Carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

I found it. I found what was causing all of this. I printed out what I needed and I rushed to the elevator. I pressed the button on the elevator about 10 times when someone behind me put a hand on my shoulder.

"Pressing the buttons doesn't make the elevator move faster." It was Walter. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. Thankfully we were the only people on the elevator. He kissed me neck. I giggled. "Why are you in such a rush?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "I think I solved this." I said. "Good, I was about to go yell at Mulder and Scully." He said. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too." I said. A certain Aerosmith song was coming back to me, Love in an Elevator. Thankfully, well maybe unfortunately, the elevator stopped. We got off. Walter wrapped an arm around me. And we walked into Mulder and Scully's office.

"Hey." Mulder said. "I think I just solved this case." I said. Mulder sat up strait. "What do you mean?" He asked. "In the museum there's this exhibit on the middle ages. It's brand new. They have this necklace it's said to have belonged to royalty." I handed him the picture. He looked at it and handed it to Scully.

"But they got their information wrong. It actually belonged to a Pagan woman by the name of Martha Smith. Martha sold herbs and other remedies. She was spared during that whole witch trials fade, because she did good. Until one day a girl with a fever came to see Martha. Martha gave her the herbs that would normally help someone. But this girl did not have a fever. She had small pox. So, Martha's remedy had no effect. When the rest of the town came down with small pox they decide that Martha was bad. So they locked her in a dungeon for 15 years until she died. Mere days before her death she told a woman who worked at the prison that if anyone besides her family wore, or even owned the necklace, she would take her revenge. Any guess how she died?" I said. No one supplied an answer. But that's okay the question was pretty much rhetorical. "There is no accurate cause. One day the woman who brings her food found her dead. Thank you, you may hold your applause." I said. Mulder and Scully just looked stunned, while Walter had a proud smile.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Scully asked. "Of course. I checked everything." I said. "But that doesn't explain the bank." Mulder said. "Oh, right. The bank manager's stepmother recently died. She was Martha's last heir. The bank manager left the necklace to the museum. Martha killed him. SO the Museum added it to their display. Martha killed them too. Now, the question is what do we do with the necklace." I said. "Oh come on don't look so surprised. It's kind of insulting." I said when Mulder still looked shocked.

"Well we have to get it out of the museum. She'll just come back." Scully said. "Are sure she has no more living heirs?" Mulder asked. I nodded. "I already checked." Scully stood up. "We should go to the museum and get." She said. "We'll need a warrant." Walter said. "I should get back to my office." I said I moved to leave. When Mulder grabbed my arm. "You solved this, you can't just leave know. You'll miss the fun part." He said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. "I'll just go tell my team." I said. "You think there going to believe you?" Scully asked. "No, probably not." I said.

I walked into my office and took off my lab coat and switched it out for my trench coat. "Were are you going?" Clay asked. "Back to the museum. Mulder and Scully want to check something out." I lied gracefully under pressure. "Do you need a kit?" He asked. "No, Scully has one in her car." I said. Ok that might have thrown me off, so I covered it with a smile and I left the lab before I could be asked anymore questions. I was glad that Clay asked, him I could lie to. But if Lewis, Reilly, or Preston asked I was in trouble.

I got back to Mulder and Scully's office to find everyone waiting for me. Walter was on the phone with a judge making up some story as to why we needed the necklace. Walter told the judge that we thought that someone was trying to steal the necklace. "So, what are you going to tell the judge when we don't catch a thief?" I asked. "I'll make something up. " He said. "He just faxed over the warrant." Scully said walking over to the fax machine. She got the warrant, fooled it and put it in the inside pocket of her coat. Then we left.

To say that I was proud of myself would be an extreme understatement. I would have to have a conversation with Walter to see if I could get transferred to the X-Files. But I would feel guilty for leaving my team. Besides Lewis, there like a bunch of children. But should I hold myself back for them? Why couldn't someone just write a book explaining everything to me?

"Hey, Charters what college did you go to?" Scully asked me. "Yale." I said smiling. "Very niec. How did you find out all that stuff about Martha Smith?" she asked. "I've always been a history buff and I have an eidetic memory. So, if I've heard it before I will mostly likely remember it forever. I passed the necklace earlier today and it stuck with me." I told her. "How did you recognize the necklace?" Mulder asked. "I don't know I must have seen it on T.V. I think they showed it on a documentary about the blue hope diamond." I said. "Isn't that thing supposed to be cursed?" Walter asked. "That's what the rumors say." I said.

We got to the museum around what should be closing time. When I stepped out of the car Walter took my hand. "You really are a genius." He told me. I blushed. "Thank you." I said. He lifted the crime scene tape so that I could duck under it. "thank you." I repeated. "Of course." He said. He kept his hand on the small of back.

We walked into the museum and found the curators office. Scully knocked. The woman looked up at us. She waved us in. Walter and I stood in the back of the room, it wasn't really our case. "I'm agent Mulder, this is Scully. They are Skinner and Charters. We have a warrant for a necklace in your Middle Ages exhibit." Scully handed her the picture of the necklace. "Do you think this has something to do with what happened?" She asked. '_No we just wanna play dress up' _Why else would we want to see the necklace? Mulder simply nodded. "Alright." She got up and walked around her desk. She lead us to the exhibit. I walked over to the necklace and put on a pair of latex gloves. Mulder handed me an evidence bag. The woman disabled the alarm. "Thank You." I said. "Please be careful." She said nervously. "Of course. I need to be." I added just to make her more comfortable. I lifted the necklace, she winced as I slid it into the bag. "Thank you." I said. We left.

We were sitting in the X-Files office. I was using their computer to dig up as much information as I could on how to destroy the thing without getting killed. "I found a replica." I said. "That could prove helpful." Scully said. Should I order it?" I asked. "How much is it?" Mulder asked. "If I want a good replica, 300." I told them."I'll order one." I did. Walter was looking at the necklace. "I don't get it." He said. "What?" I asked. "The woman was attached to this necklace that she cursed." He said. "It's ridicules." Scully and I looked at each other and laughed. "What?" Mulder asked. "It's female thing." I said. "I'm the same way with shoes." Walter just looked at me I shrugged. "Really, I think I would curse a necklace too." She said. "So you saying that you are so attached to a pair of shoes that you would curse them?" Mulder asked. I put both of legs on the desk to show off my patent leather peep toe stilettos. "I want to be buried in these!" I said. "Sir, your girlfriend's crazy." Mulder said. Walter shrugged. "I think they're cute." Scully said. "Where'd you get them?" She asked. "New York, with my niece." I said. "Wasn't that a fun day." Walter said. "It was for me." I said. "I don't think her brother likes me." Walter said to Mulder and Scully. "My brother is……overprotective." I said. Scully and Mulder looked at each and laughed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris Carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

Today was my favorite day of the week. Saturday! As much as I love my job I love the weekends. But then again who doesn't? Lily was lying on top of me and I didn't feel compelled to move her. I stretched, yawned, and looked at the clock. Crap! It was 12:00. My sister would be on my door step in an hour. Now I felt compelled to move my dog.

There was a knock at my door. Did I miss day light savings time or something? I ran a hand threw my hair and got up. It was my sister. "Sorry, I'm early. But I figured you'd be ready." She said when I let her in. "Gove me 30 minutes." I told her. She followed me up stairs to my room. She sat down on my bed and picked up Lily. Lily was very happy to see Hermia. I opened my closet and stepped inside. I found a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt with puff sleeves. Then I grabbed a black Oxford vest and my favorite shoes. I changed and left my closet. "Cute outfit." She said. She was putting her brown hair up with the elastic band from my night stand. "I'm assuming I can borrow this." She said. I nodded. "Get up." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because I want to make my bed." I told her.

She leaned against my closet. "Is this your boyfriend?" She asked. I turned around to see her looking at a picture of Walter and I on my night stand. "Yeah." I said smiling. "So, your type." She said. "What?" I asked. "He's handsome and bigger and stronger than you." She said. "Everyone is bigger and stronger than me." I said. "Very true." She agreed. I feed Lily and got my coat. We left.

We shopped a little and then we stopped for lunch. I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around to see Walter walking towards us. "Hey, sweetie!" I kissed him. He sat down next to me. "Hermia this is Walter." I said. They shook hands. "Hi." Hermia said. "Do you want the rest of this?" I asked offering him half my burger. "Is it a veggie burger?" He asked. "No." I said. "Then yes I do." He said. "Did Juliet force you to start eating veggie burgers too?" She asked. I nodded. "I got sick of being sent pictures of dead pigs." I told her. She winced.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Walter. "I need a new suit." He said. "I've seen your closet. How many suits do you need?" I asked. "Well I don't know. How many shoes do you need?" He asked me. Hermia was laughing. "Alright you win." I said. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Awwww." Hermia said. I kicked her under the table. "I gotta get you a boyfriend." I told her. "How do you feel about a 29 year old science fiction geek?" Walter asked. I laughed. I knew he was talking about Clay or Potter. One of them is dating someone, I just don't remember which one it is. "A member of your team?" she asked. "Yeah." I said. "I have pictures." I got my phone from my purse. Patterson stole it the other day and took pictures of everyone.

"They look like children!" Hermia said. "Yes, yes they do." I agreed. "Hey, did you know that Lewis is getting married?" I asked Walter. "No, I didn't." He said. "I think I'm going to go." I told him. Then my phone rang. "Oh here." She gave me back my phone. "Hello?" I asked. "It's Mulder. I have an idea. DO you know how to so a séance?" He asked. "Yes. Why?" I asked. "Can you come in. Oh, and bring your boyfriend." I heard a click. "Mulder? Mulder!" I hung up. "He hung up on me. And he wants us to go. He has a plan." I said. Walter groaned. "See you later." Hermia said. We hugged and then Walter and I left.

"Hold on I want to see if any of my team in."I said when we got on the elevator. "Why?" He asked. "Because I'm going to tell them all to go home." I said. I walked into the lab to find Lewis examining something. Lacey, her fiancé was leaning against one of the counters. "Lewis!" I said. Lewis jumped and looked at me. "Go home!" I said smiling. "I'm going to go tell Mulder that were here." Walter said. I nodded and he left. "Hey boss." She said. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Something was bugging me about the evidence. This is my fiancé." She said. "Hi." Lacey said. "Hi." I said we shook hands. "We were going to go get something to eat, do you wanna come?" Lewis asked. "Thanks, but I just ate and Mulder needs me for something." I said . "I was wondering if I could have Monday off?" Lewis asked. "Of course." I said. "Well we gotta go. May I just say it should be a sin for you to wear pants." She said and they left.

I laughed and turned to leave when I saw Reilly and Patterson walking in. "What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked. "SVU called us in." Reilly said. "Alright. Don't stay to long." I said. I went downstairs to Mulder and Scully's office.

Mulder had cleared off one of the tables to make room for several black candles and an Ouija( WEE- GEE) board. "You know how to do a séance?" Walter asked. "Sort of. But I need white candles and a plant." I said. "Why?" Mulder asked. "Because that's how I learned how to do it." I said. "Alright, I'll go find a plant." Mulder said. Mulder ran off to find the stuff that h needed. I sat down next to the Ouija board. "You know how to do a séance?" Walter asked again. "Yes. I was in college me and my friend would hold séance's to make some money." I told him. "So, you scammed people?" he asked. "That was our plan. But then we found out that it worked." I said. "You can talk to ghosts." He said. I laughed. "I just listen. What can I say? I have a gift!" We both laughed.

I was pacing around the office. "Why don't they have a window?" I asked. Walter shrugged. "Where is he?" I groaned. Walter was sitting in Mulder's chair. "Come here baby." He held out his arms for me. I curled up in his arms. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm tired." I said. "You stayed up to watch that whole Stephen King marathon, didn't you?" He asked. I cleared my throat. "I might have." He chuckled. "Damnit, Helena it ended at 3 in the morning." He said. "I know. I slept till 12:00." He laughed.

Suddenly all the lights went off. "What the hell?" I asked. We both stood up and pulled out our phones to illuminate the darkness. Mulder and Scully ran in. "We have a problem." Mulder said. "When did you get here?" I asked Scully. "Just now." She said. "Whats the problem?" Walter asked. "The whole building is out and all the doors are stuck shut. We can't get them open." He said. "it's happening." I said. The lights from all our phones went out and we couldn't get them back on. We were in complete darkness. Mulder got the matches from his desk and light four of the candles.

I sat down in front of the Ouija board. "I've gotta try." I said. We sat in a circle and we put our hand and asked the first question. "Martha Smith? Are you here?" I asked in a small voice. The pointer, or planchette, become burring hot and moved quickly to the 'yes'. "Great. Why are you here?" I asked. Of course I knew but I wanted to see if she would be honest. The pointer moved and spelled out the word 'necklace' . "Did you kill all those other people?" I asked. The pointer moved to yes. "Alright, will you show yourself?" I asked. The pointer moved over to 'No', it became hotter and I jumped away. "What?" Walter asked. "She burned me." I held my hand up to the light to show off the burns. "Why?" Mulder asked. "I don't know. I've never tried to summon an angry sprit." I told him. Scully chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris Carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

"This is bad." Mulder said. "Gee, really." Scully said. Mulder stood up and paced around the room. "We should get everyone together. I know part of my team is here." I said. I thought of Reilly and Preston, there probably scared out of their minds. Maybe Preston was taking of care Reilly. God I hope so! "There could be more people in the building." Walter said. "Ok, let's split up and try and get everyone in the cafeteria." Mulder said we nodded.

I grabbed the necklace and stuffed it in my pocket. "I have a plan. Maybe I can provoke her to show herself and give her back the necklace." I said. Walter and I went up to my office. Preston was trying to get his phone to work. "Where's Reilly?" I asked. He looked up. "She just went to the ladies room." He said. Now I was worried. "Stay here!" I said to Walter. I didn't give him a chance to object. I ran to the bathroom.

I leaned against the door and reached in with the candle. It was so dark the candle did nothing. I mean nothing. The candle was useless. "Reilly!" I yelled. There was no answer. "Reilly!" I yelled. "I'm here!" She yelled back. "Can you see?" I asked. "No!" She sounded scared. "Follow my voice!" I said. "Ok." A waited a few seconds. "Reilly!" I said again. "Keep talking. I can't find you." She said. "Alright, Reilly come on." I said. "I'm scared." She said. "It's ok. Come with me, you'll be ok." I said. I reached out my hand. Moments alter she grabbed it. "Is this you?" She asked. "Yeah!" I pulled her out of the bathroom. She hugged me. I lead her back to the office. Preston hugged her. I smirked. I seem to be developing a knack for spotting couples.

She was still holding on to his arm when we lead them down to the cafeteria. Mulder and Scully had rounded up a few people. Mulder explained what was going on. Obviously no one believed him so Walter yelled at them to "Shut up and listen to what he said." It was great to watch every shrink in fear. It was kind of like what my team does.

We went back up stairs to find more people. I filled Walter in on what happened with Reilly in the bathroom. "That's…strange." He said. "Yeah." The light on my candle was growing dim. "He loves her." Walter said. "Who?" I asked. "Preston. He loves Reilly." He said flatly. "How do you know?" I asked I linked my arm threw his and leaned my head against him. "Just how he reacted when I told him what was going on. He started blaming himself. It's the same thing I would have done the same thing if I knew that you were in trouble." He said. I felt suddenly overjoyed about what he had just said. It was the sweetest thing I had heard. "You'd blame yourself?" I asked. "Of course! It seems that your safety has recently become my top priority." He said. "I love you." I told him. He kissed me. "I love you, too." He said.

"What in the hell is going on?" We turned around to see Arleen walking towards us. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I left my coat here last night. I was coming to get it, and then it was dark." She said. "Did you see anyone else?" He asked. He was all business, trying to redeem himself from our "moment". He was back to his usual self and I was happy. I felt safe when he was like that. Not that I hadn't before. But he was my rock and I need him to be strong.

"No." She said. I gave her the abridge version of what was happening. We all went down to the cafeteria. Arleen was still trying to make sense of wait I just told her. "So, wait she cursed her necklace so that only her blood could where it." She said. "But what about the bank manager?" She gave me her confused head tilt. "I've thought about that. He was her step grandson and he gave away the necklace which as far as she was concerned that was a sin."

We walked into the cafeteria. People were becoming hysterical. Arleen went off to comfort a few people. "We need the Ouija board." Mulder said. "Alright we'll go get." Walter said. "No, you should stay. They need you in charge." I said. "You have to take someone with you." He said. "Reilly come with me." I said. "Happy?"I asked. He nodded and kissed me "Be careful." He said.

Reilly and I quickly got the board and rushed back. The cafeteria was completely black. "Walter!" I yelled. No response. "HELLO!" I screamed. Still no answer. "Walter!" I yelled again. Still no answer. Now Reilly was sitting on the ground. She was covering her face. I was scared. I had lost my rock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris Carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

I looked down at Reilly. "Come on." I said. "Where can we go? The building is locked down. We're going to die!" She looked up at me here eyes were full of tears. "Don't say that." It was a command. "We will be alright." She didn't believe me. "So will everyone else." I said. I offered her my hand. She took it and stood up.

"Whats the plan?" She asked. "We have to stay on the move we can only take short breaks." I pulled her along the hallway. I walked into Walter's office without a second thought. I set up the Ouija board on his desk. Reilly was standing in the door way. "What?" I asked. "It's just that I've never been in here before. It's weird to be in his office when he's not here." She said. I looked down at the desk. I felt guilty. If only I had let him come with. I noticed I picture the two of us on his desk. It was the same picture that I had on my bedside table. I sat at his desk and Reilly sat across from me.

I put my hands on the pointer and cleared my throat. "Martha. Do you want your necklace back?" No response. "Martha I'm not playing around. Are you here?" I was commanding her. The pointer didn't work. Reilly put her hands on the pointer. "Hello? Are y-you here?" She asked her voice was shaky. Martha was playing with us. I shoved the pointer into my pocket. I got a switch blade knife from a drawer in Waters desk (who knows maybe it will come in handy) and put it in one of my pockets to. I picked up the bored and gave it to Reilly. "Take this." I said. She nodded. I got the candle and we fled the office.

"What now?" She asked. "That, my dear, is the million dollar question." I said. The wax from the candle dripped onto my hand. I shrieked. "What?" She asked looking around franticly. "It's nothing. The wax burnt my hand." I said. We went down to the X-Files office to get a new candle. The office was one of the few places that wasn't dark yet.

"Let's try again." I said. She put the board down on one of the tables. Martha still wouldn't speak to us. Reilly put her head in her hands. She began to cry again. "I'm never going to see him again." She said. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Preston, right?" I asked. She looked up at me. "How did you know?" She asked. "You came in together today and you left together last night. And Walter told me how worried Preston got when he found out that you were in danger." I said. She smiled brightly. "Do you love him? Oh, wait is that to personal?" She laughed. "It's ok. I think I do love him. How do I know if I do?" She asked. "It's hard to explain." I said. "You just sort of know." She tilted her head and thought for a moment. "I do love him." She said.

"We should get out of here." I said. She nodded and picked up a candle. We tried connecting with Martha in several parts of the buildings. Only about 20 of the building was safe. We were walking back towards Walters's office when it happened.

For some reason Reilly glanced back. "Helena!" She said. There was sheer terror in her voice. I turned to face the hallway that we had just walked thru. It was pitch black and the darkness seemed to be moving closer. I pushed her forward. "Run." I ordered. She did. I was close behind her. The darkness was following fast. We weren't going to make it, I thought. Reilly tripped and fell to the ground. I tried to help her up. "No! Run!" She yelled. I nodded and took off. I reached Walters office. I slammed the door and locked it.

The moonlight shown threw the window. I collapsed on the couch. I was safe for now. I closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep. And then it hit me. Guilt. I could have helped Reilly. I should have tried to help her. And the worst part was I was all alone. I felt like crying. I rolled over onto my side. The leather of the couch was soft. A fond memory came back. Walter had almost slept together on this couch. But we both had decided that it would probably be better to go to one of our houses. We had joked the next day about what would happen if anyone walked in on us. I laughed.

Then I sat up. I probably had a few hours till Martha killed them all. "Is that what you want?" I yelled. "To kill us all? Then why don't you just get it over with." I jumped up. "I'm right here. Show yourself. Come on Martha!"I yelled. I broke down crying. I couldn't handle this. Martha was too smart for me. She knew how to drive people mad. She had gotten inside my head and now we were all going to die.

I had to do the same. But what did I have on her? I took the necklace out of my pocket. "Is this yours?" I asked. I'm sure she was watching me. "It's really pretty I'm sure you would hate for anything to happen to it. You took real good care of it." I said. I examined the necklace. "This was probably the only thing pretty you had to look at for all those years in prison. The dark must have been terrifying. But it did fit your crimes, _witch_." I said the finally word and I knew it would anger her.

Suddenly she appeared in front of me. She was dressed in rags. She was hunched over and her blond hair and face were dirty. "What did thou callest me?" She asked. "You heard me. Witch." I said again. I knew I was angering her. She took a step towards me. "Thou don't now what you speak of. I was held on false pretenses." She said. "I'm not so sure. You bewitched that girl. I'm surprised you didn't face the gallows for your crimes." I said. "Burn in hell." She said. "Such harsh words. That isn't something I would say to the person who holds your beloved necklace." I said. I moved the candle so that the many gems shined in the dim light. "Give it to me." She ordered. She reached out. She looked like a child reaching for candy. "No I'm not so sure." I ordered. "I'll bring back the light. Your friends are still alive. Please just give it to me." She said. "Do I have your word?" I asked. "Yes. Just please give it to me." She begged. She vanished and then appeared in front of me. "How can I trust you?" I asked. My candle flickered out and the corners of the room started to fill with shadows.

But the worst part was her face. Her eyes mostly. They were completely black looking into them was like looking at the face of death. "GIVE ME MY NECKLACE!" her voice was low growl. I didn't know if I could trust her. I was scared. What if giving her the necklace wouldn't do anything? But it was my only option. The darkness was growing closer. "Take it!" I threw the necklace at her. It went through her and she vanished.

The power turned back on. I blew out my candle and picked up the necklace. Then I ran to go find everyone. I prayed that they were still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not Chris Carter….wait let me check……nope I'm not Chris Carter……**

I found Reilly in the hall way where I left her. I shook her gently. "Reilly, Reilly?" Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at me. "Are you ok?" We both asked each other. "Yes." I said. She got up. "We have to find the others." She said. I nodded.

We left the Ouija board on the floor and ran down to the cafeteria. She ran over to Preston as I knelt down beside Walter. I checked his pulse. He was alive. "Walter, honey." I put a hand on his chest. His eyes slowly opened. "Helena." He said sitting up. "Your alright." He sounded surprised. "Yes." I said. Mulder and Scully were sitting up, as where a few other people. "Is she gone?" Mulder asked. "I think so." I said. Then I explained what happened.

"You're insane." Preston said. "Probably." I said. "It worked though. She is gone and we're all ok." Mulder said. "You saved us." Walter said. "Mm hm." I said. "WOW." Scully said. "Thanks." I said looking at her. Arlene laughed. I jumped; I hadn't realized she was behind me. "See what I mean." Scully said. Mulder laughed.

"What time is it?" Someone asked. I glanced down at my watch. "10:00" I said. A few people yawned. It was more a reflex to finding out what time it was. I doubt that anyone was really tired. People were begging to stand up. Walter did the same. He wrapped an arm around me.

He cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him. "I suggest that everyone go home and get some sleep. My office when you get in on Monday." He said. People began to file out. Preston pulled Reilly against him. And I winked at Reilly as they walked out. Arlene hugged me. "Thank you." She said. "See you Monday." I said. She turned to leave. Mulder shook my hand. "Thanks." He said. "Any time." I said. "Thank you." Scully said. "You're welcome." I said. They left.

Walter ran his fingers threw my hair as I explained again what happened. We were sitting on his couch. "You want to join the X-Files." He said. "Yes." I said. He sighed. "I knew you would." He said. "Why is that bad?" I asked. "You could have died today. If you become a field agent, your life would always be in danger." He said. "Sweetie I can take care of myself." I said. I stroked my cheek. "I know. I just worry about you." He said. I kissed him. "I know you do." I said.

I pulled me closer. "I guess I'll just have to trust you. Seeing as I put you up for a transfer yesterday." He said. "You did?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes. I already spoke to Mulder and Scully about. They want you on their team." He said. I kissed him. "Your amazing." I said. "Yeah, I know." He said. I shoved. He laughed and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "Put Lewis in charge of my team and have Preston be her second in command." I said. "Preston? Are you sure?" I nodded. "The others will learn to respect him." I said. "How do you know?" He asked. "They learned to respect me." I said. "You're not like Preston. You demand respect, you fight for it. Preston won't." He said firmly. "He can do it. I know he can." I said. "I should just shut up and trust you, shouldn't I?" He asked. I laughed. "Probably." I said.

I stood up and stretched. "I should go. Lily is probably eating my couch as we speak." I said. I turned to the door. H e grabbed my wrist. "Move in with me." He said. "What?" I asked. "Lets move in together." He said. He looked up at me. He looked hopeful. I smirked. "Ok." I said. I stood up and pulled me into his arms. "I love you." He said. "I love you, too." I told him.


End file.
